Overview: Jennifer Carroll, MD, MPH, a family physician, is applying for a mentored career development award to become an independent investigator in health communication, physical activity interventions, and cancer prevention. Her research goal is to evaluate a primary care-based clinician communication intervention to promote physical activity in underserved primary care populations. Communication about physical activity is a cornerstone to primary prevention of cancer linked to sedentary behavior. The proposed research is theoretically guided by principles of patient-centered communication and the 5A (Ask, Advise, Agree, Assist, Arrange) model positing that a primary care clinician intervention linked to a community program improves communication about physical activity in this population. Career Development Plan: Dr. Carroll's background in health promotion and underserved communities and cross-cultural communication research provide a strong foundation to her career plan. Her previous research experience will be enhanced by a specific, measurable career development plan in communication theory and measurement, practice-based research, physical activity interventions, advanced statistics, and behavioral medicine. An experienced, multidisciplinary mentoring team supports her plan. Her mentoring team provides internationally recognized expertise in research involving communication, biobehavioral clinical trials, health disparities and health services research. Additional advisory board members will provide expertise in cancer prevention, physical activity design issues, and research with underserved populations. Research Plan: The proposed study, along with mentoring and educational activities, will expand the promising findings of previous research conducted by Dr. Carroll and her mentors. The proposed study is a pilot two-arm randomized clinical trial to examine the effect of a primary care clinician communication intervention (n=15 clinicians) linked to a community-based exercise program on the primary outcome, use of the 5As in discussion of physical activity in 371 office visits in an ethnically diverse, primarily low income patient population. Secondary and exploratory aims are to provide pilot information on [feasibility and sustainability of the intervention from the patients' and clinicians' perspective and derive effect sizes on the intervention's effect on objective changes in physical activity in a subset of participants.] Study results will help Dr. Carroll to successfully apply for R01-level funding to conduct larger-scale cancer prevention trials to promote physical activity via communication interventions in primary care focusing on underserved populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]